


honks is warm and birb is needy

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, also there's, bc fight me why not, like an actual sugar overload, like if you want pointless fluff I'm your gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: at this point my story titles are just whatever I initially name the microsoft word document cause I'm too lazy to think up clever things ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> at this point my story titles are just whatever I initially name the microsoft word document cause I'm too lazy to think up clever things ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kotori loved the snow but she did not enjoy the below freezing wind chill that had accompanied it.  So the moment she stepped outside the school building she had wrapped her arms around Honoka’s waist from behind and snuggled into her back.  They waddle forward awkwardly for a few steps before Honoka lets out a laugh that turns into white puffs of air that float up into the grey skies.

“Kotori-chan I don’t think we can walk home like this.”

“…”

“Mou, I can’t hear you.”

Kotori lifts her head up and rests her chin on Honoka’s shoulder, “I said Honoka-chan is so warm, like my own personal space heater.”

Honoka brings Kotori’s hand up from her waist and spins around to face her girlfriend with a smile. The ginger haired girl kisses the brunettes’ glove covered palm and smiles brightly.

“C’mon Kotori-chan if we run super fast we the cold won’t be able to catch us!”

Kotori giggled and laced their fingers together, “Whatever you say Honoka-chan~”

And off they went racing down the snow covered sidewalk.  The freshly fallen powder crunched softly under their boots and cheerful laughter filled the air.

When they arrived at their apartment building they had red noses but high spirits. They take the stairs to the second floor.  When they open the door to apartment 2E they are greeted by a chilly hallway.

“Do you think they fixed the heater yet?” Kotori asked snuggling further into her scarf.

“I’ll go check.” Honoka volunteered her coat already shed and one boot off of her foot and the other soon followed as she makes her way to the living room.  Kotori fixes the hastily kicked aside shoes before removing her own.

“It’s still not working.” Honoka says coming back into the hallway now dressed in only her winter tights and a t-shirt.  She approaches the still bundled brunette and starts to remove her outer layers.

“No it’s cold.” Kotori pouts.

“Don’t worry Kotori-chan we can snuggle up on the couch and everything will be fine.” Honoka assured before leaning in and giving the taller girl an Eskimo kiss.

Kotori puffed out her cheek knowing she shouldn’t fall for the tempting offer. They were supposed to study as soon as they got home.  Honestly Kotori had every intention of hunkering down with Honoka and making sure she was ready for her test in Japanese Literature.  But it’s cold and their heater still isn’t working and Honoka-chan was always nice and warm, and…

And…no one should judge her when not even five minutes later she was seated in between Honoka’s legs and resting her head on her chest soaking up all the heat the ginger had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this over on tumblr and cause I'm an equal opportunist I posted it here for all of you to enjoy too ^.^


End file.
